Alice and Mirabel
|last_appearance = Oliver the Western Engine |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry |name = Alice and Mirabel |gender = Females |country_of_origin = * England * Island of Sodor |relative(s) = Isabel and Dulcie |affiliation = * North Western Railway * The Little Western ** Duck |basis = BR Hawksworth Autocoaches |gauge = |vehicle = Rolling stock |type = Auto coaches |wheels = 8 each |designer(s) = Frederick Hawksworth |builder(s) = Swindon Works |year_built = 1954 |arrived_on_sodor = 1967 |railway = * Great Western Railway * British Railways * North Western Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} '''Alice' and Mirabel are two Great Western autocoaches pulled by Duck on his branch line. Occasionally they are taken by Donald. They were rescued from scrap by the Fat Controller, along with Dulcie. Biography ''The Railway Series'' Around the time of Oliver, Isabel, and Toad's arrival on Sodor, the Fat Controller was in the process of re-opening the Little Western line between Tidmouth and Arlesburgh. He assigned Oliver and Duck to the line, but the only coach was Isabel. The Fat Controller was able to rescue three more autocoaches like Isabel. Two of the coaches, Alice and Mirabel, became Duck's coaches while Dulcie joined Isabel and Oliver. When Oliver tried to teach the Troublesome Trucks, they and Duck cheered him on. Later, on that year's Summer Bank Holiday they complained about the heat, so Duck let them cool in the Goods Shed. That evening, a bus named Bulgy stole their passengers, which made them very cross. Fortunately, they got them back when Bulgy got stuck under a bridge. Technical Details Basis Alice and Mirabel are based on British Railways Hawksworth auto coaches, which were used in push-pull service on branch lines - while designed by Hawksworth for the GWR, they were never built until after British Railways was formed. The auto coaches were efficient because it eliminated the need for the engine to run around to the other end of the train to turn around. 15 examples of this type are preserved. File:AliceandMirabel'sbasis.jpg|Alice and Mirabel's basis Livery Alice and Mirabel are painted in the Great Western's chocolate and cream livery for coaches. Appearances Railway Series= * 'Oliver the Western Engine' - Donald's Duck , Toad Stands By and Bulgy Companion Volumes * '''1976' - Famous Engines * 1979 - Annual * 1980 - Annual * 1987 - The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways * 1996 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection * 2005 - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines }} |-|Other Media= and Diesel * 2011 - The Big Book of Engines , Bulgy the Double-Decker Bus, Duck the Great Western Engine and Diesel the Mean Engine * 2015 - No Nonsense, Duck! Magazine Stories * 2008 - Giant Puffer Alice and Mirabel were also mentioned in a 2014 magazine file fact dedicated to Duck. Annual Stories * 1986 - Funnel Trouble * 1989 - Harold and the Landslide }} Trivia * In the third series episode, Bulgy, their roles as Duck's coaches were replaced with three red Express Coaches. Since the eighteenth series episode, Duck and the Slip Coaches, the Slip Coaches have become Duck's standard coaches. Gallery ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:LittleWesternRS6.png|Oliver and Duck at Haultraugh with their coaches File:Donald'sDuckRS1.png|Duck pulling Alice and Mirabel File:Donald'sDuckRS7.png|Donald pulling Alice and Mirabel BulgyRS1.png|Alice, Duck, Bulgy and Rex File:BulgyRS4.png File:BulgyRS6.png Miscellaneous Duck,AliceandMirabel1979annual.png|Duck, Alice and Mirabel in the 1979 annual File:FunnelTrouble2.PNG Others File:GiantPuffer1.jpg|Alice or Mirabel behind Duck in a magazine story File:Bulgy(StoryLibrarybook)1.png|Alice and Mirabel in the My Thomas Story Library books File:Bulgy(StoryLibrarybook)4.png File:Bulgy(StoryLibrarybook)6.png File:Bulgy(StoryLibrarybook)9.png File:Bulgy(StoryLibrarybook)10.png es:Alice y Mirabel he:אליס ומירבל ja:アリスとミラベル pl:Alice i Mirabel ru:Алиса и Мирабель Category:Rolling stock Category:Coaches Category:North Western Railway Category:The Little Western Category:Standard gauge Category:Awdry-created characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:Female characters